My Life After You
by amethystluv
Summary: Nothing about season three or most of season two. It just didn’t fit, but Max and Michael left to go to their home planet. Now both Liz and Maria are dealing with life without the love of their soul mates.


My Life After You

by Amethyst

Email: Amethystluv@msn.com

Rating: G

THIS IS A FINISHED FIC

Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell, but the kids names, Sky and Michelle, are mine. 

Summary: Nothing about season three or most of season two. It just didn't fit, but Max and Michael left to go to their home planet. Now both Liz and Maria are dealing with life without the love of their soul mates.

Category: Other, future fic

Author's notes: This idea came to me during a math test sophomore year and I've just now decided to post it. Feedback would tell me whether or not that was a good idea. 

  


^^Six Years Ago^^

^^Liz's Balcony^^

"I'll love you forever."

"Liz, do you regret that we-," Max asked pulling a blanket closer around their bodies. 

Liz smiled. She felt safe.

"Max, I'll love you forever."

^^Michael's Apartment^^ 

"I love you."

A hand rested on her stomach. 

"I love hearing you say that," Maria whispered in the dark. She could feel him smile, but only for a second. 

"About tomorrow-"

"You mean this morning," she corrected him. She felt tears coming again. She cried for an hour the night before. The love of her life was leaving her forever.

"You know what I mean," he paused. 

A lump had caught in his throat. 

"I have to go. We all have to go. 

Maria couldn't take it anymore. Her soul mate was leaving in three hours. She said two words that silenced them til it was time to leave: "Hold me."

^^Present^^

"All right, so after we pick 'em up we'll walk down to the Crashdown," she waited for confirmation. "All right, babe, see ya soon."

Liz hung up the phone. As she pulled her hair back she thought about the past. The kisses, the promises then she started to think of the present; the loneliness, the emptiness. She tried to think of something else. She knew it was no use living in the past. She decided she should get ready to leave. It was a quarter to noon. That only gave her fifteen minutes to get to the elementary school. 

"Liz, you're just on time. As usual," Maria yelled to Liz.

They did this routine every day. They'd meet here, walk to the Crashdown, have lunch, and go home. Five times a week this was the routine. They didn't mind. 

"Mommy, mommy," Liz turned in time to catch the little girl as he jumped into her arms. 

"Hi, Sky, sweetheart," she gave her a kiss as she set her down, "where's Michelle?"

"She's talking to Ms. McKinley, cuz she poured paint all over David," she said, in her five-year old voice. 

"What?!?" exclaimed Maria. 

This wasn't the first time her daughter had gotten in trouble. Maria figured it was because Michelle had her mother's inability to control her temper and a tendency to not trust anyone who wasn't alien just like another alien Maria used to know. She was two-years old before she allowed Kyle, a man she called 'uncle', a man who had helped raise her, to hold her in his arms. Sky was different; she was the spitting-image of her mother and just as trusting as she was as Liz was when she was a child. 

"Sky, sweetheart, tell Aunt Maria what happened with Michelle," Liz said, as she crouched down to her daughter's level. 

"Well, um... erm..." the little raven-haired girl was trying to remember. 

"Oh, screw it," proclaimed Maria, as she threw up her arms. 

"Maria!" Liz stood back and stared at her friend. 

"Oops!"

Now it was Maria's turn to drop down. 

"Sweetie, you now I love you, right?"

Sky nodded. 

"All right. That's why I'm gonna let you and your mommy meet us at the Crashdown," Sky smiled. 

To Liz, Maria said, "I'll talk to Ms. McKinley."

Maria walked through the kindergarten playground and into the daughter's classroom. 

"Excuse me," she said to the only other adult in the room.

"Ms. Deluca, how are you?"

Maria walked further in the classroom. 

"Oh, I'm just wondering what my daughter did now."

At that, she glanced at her little girl, who was sitting in one of their little chairs, swinging her legs and crossing her arms. Her long brown hair normally went down to her elbows and now tickled her knees as she concentrated on the ground. 

"Well," replied the teacher, "we had a little incident today-"

"What did she do?"

The teacher looked at Michelle, who didn't look at her. Before she could answer, Michelle voiced her innocence. 

"Michelle," her mother said it as a warning.

"I'll let you two talk on the way home. I believe Michelle knows what happened."

Michelle gathered her things and Maria gathered Michelle and they were on their way to the Crashdown. 

As they entered the Crashdown, they were still arguing. 

"But mommy..."

"Michelle, sweetheart, let me get this straight- David was painting a picture, and you walked over, and he said you couldn't paint, so you poured paint all over him."

Maria loved her daughter, but she was tired of fighting. Maybe, because it made her feel as frustrated as she did all those years ago when she fought with another alien she loved. 

"But, mommy," Michelle was beginning to whine by the time they got to the table where Liz and Sky were already sitting. Maria gave Liz a look of desperation and Liz smiled. 

Michelle was now pulling on her leg, "Mommy, he said I couldn't paint 'cuz I don't have a daddy."

"What?" asked bother mothers. 

"David was drawing a picture for his daddy, and he said I couldn't because I don't have a daddy."

The five-year old looked like she was going to cry. Maria was at a lost for words. They both sat down. 

"Sweetie, you know, you have a daddy. Just like Sky has a daddy, but both daddies had to go away to fight the bad guys, remember?"

Michelle nodded her head. 

"And you know your daddy loves you very much, right?"

Again, the five year old nodded.

"All right. Let's eat, " Liz said, wanting to change the subject, because she saw the look in her best friend's eyes. 

It was the first time either adult mentioned the secret they've carried for so long in over six months. During the lunch, the kids colored on their menus, and the adults talked about events concerning the protective bubble they inhibited. They mainly pointed their attention to their other best friend. 

"Did I tell you I was talking to Mark Graham?"

"Liz, who is Mark Graham?" Maria said with a puzzled face. 

Liz matched the face. 

"Oh, sorry . I forgot you haven't met him yet. He's Kyle's friend."

Maria's mouth made an 'oh'.

Liz continued, "Anyway, Mark was talking and said that if Kyle continues to do as well as he is, he'll probably become sheriff by the time he's thirty. Maybe before."

Liz smiled a proud smile. Maria didn't. 

Before she could think she said: "God, I hope he gets outta here."

Liz's smile faded.

"Maria," she said with a tar in her voice. 

Maria dropped her head in sadness and when she came back up she simply said: "I'm sorry, Liz. I didn't mean it."

But she did mean it. She understood that she was stuck in this small town; understood that Liz was, too. But nothing was stopping Kyle from getting out of what she considered her own personal Hell. She was becoming claustrophobic in this protective bubble. Michelle could tell her mommy was feeling sad, so she sat up and kissed her on the cheek to make her smile. Mission Accomplished. 

  


^^Two Hours Later. At the Park^^

"Mommy, look at me," screamed the little girl, going higher on the swing. 

"Baby, be careful," yelled Maria. 

Liz reminded her best friend that Michelle always landed on her feet, and if she didn't, with Sky's help, Michelle was a quick healer. The two mothers were sitting on a bench watching their children. 

"I'm glad we're moms," said Liz, with sentiment in her voice.

"Me, too."

  
  


^^Across the Street^^ 

Two men were standing by a tree, staring at the mother and daughter pairs. They wore long, brown overcoats with deep pockets and solemn expressions. 

"The children are aliens," said the man to his commander. 

"Uh-huh," replied the commander. 

"We could take them with us, and-"

"No," said the commander, abruptly, "you know what we have to do."

The man nodded to his commander. They both knew they couldn't take the children away from their world. So, with one last look at their children, Max and Michael turned away. 


End file.
